Cartman vs Chucky
Cartman vs Chucky is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description SOUTH PARK VS CHILD'S PLAY! SEASON 1 EPISODE 1! Which one of these small psycho's with no remorse for human life will win a fight to the death! Fight THE DUMP - South Park Chucky ended up in the middle of a dump thanks to his amazing plot to steal the body of Andy for the second time, He clawed through the thrown away items such as lamps,cans of energy drinks and packages of empty chips. Chucky finally made it to the top of the pile of junk and looked around to where exactly he was, until he saw a fat child in a red sweater with a blue hat walking by the street. Chucky then decided "hey why the hell not?" as he then jumped at the child with his knife in hand, Eric turned around to see the killer doll coming towards him. FIGHT! Eric was the first to attack as he took out his dagger and swung at Chucky's stomach, The Killer Doll blocked the strike with his knife as he landed in front of the child. Eric took out his gun and aimed it at Chucky before firing, The Doll dived behind a used car giving him protection against the oncoming bullets, Chucky took out his own two pistols and began firing at Eric. After minutes and minutes of the two firing at each other and dodging their enemy's bullets suddenly their guns began clicking signaling to them that their all out of bullets! Chucky was the first to react to this as he jumped up from the car and charged at Eric. The South Park Resident saw this coming as he took out his Bare Mace and sprayed it into Chucky's eyes, This caused the Doll to fall on his knees before before puking onto the snowy ground. Eric began laughing maniacally before he took out his Nightstick, With that Eric began beating on the injured Chucky over the head multiple times causing Chucky to stay on the ground. This went on until Chucky had enough and grabbed a hold of Eric's weapon, Eric let go of the weapon and tried to do a kick to Chucky but the doll dodged the kick and punched Eric in the face knocking him on his back. Chucky jumped on top of Eric and began punching him in face, Eric then started screaming "WAAAAAAAA!!!!! WAAAHAHAHAAAA!!! MEEEEEEEM!!!!! MEEEEEEEM!!!!!!" as he started flailing around in pain. "You have got to be kidding" The Killer Doll said in disbelief. With Chucky distracted Eric kicked The Doll of him before he grabbed his baseball bat and charged at the injured Chucky, The Killer Doll couldn't even react before he was smashed in the face with the bat launching him into a brick wall. Eric followed after Chucky while laughing his head off as he tried to hit Chucky again. Thankfully for The Doll he dodged the strike and began launching lightning from the sky at Eric, The Child barely dodged the strike before he started firing his own lightning from his V-Chip at Chucky. This went on for minutes until Eric took out his Star Wars Blaster and fired right at Chucky's chest making him skid against the pavement as blood poured out of his wound, Eric walked towards the knocked down Chucky and checked if he was dead. Suddenly without warning Chucky grabbed a hold of his hammer and slammed it into Eric's head making him stumble backwards in pain, The Killer Doll tried to hit him again but The South Park Resident dodged the strike with ease and equipped his own mallet. Eric then with all his might smashed his hammer into Chucky's face making him fall on his back, Eric grabbed his chainsaw and slashed at Chucky's neck cutting his head off. The body of Chucky was trying to grab his head when suddenly it was cut in half. Eric got his mallet again and slammed it into The Killer Doll's head crushing it into bloody chunks killing him instantly! KO! Eric stood over the bloody corpse and put up his middle finger, Cartman grabbed his TNT Stick and placed it into it. within seconds the whole body exploded finally Chucky was dead once and for all! Conclusion The winner is: Eric Cartman! Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Completed Battle Category:What-If? Battles Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Antagonist vs Antagonist